Damzen City
Damzen City is an area found in the game Wild Arms 2. This city has a somewhat Western appearance. The group's first contact with the city is when they meet a man passed out in Under Traffic and Irving advises them to take him to the city. Storyline As soon as Ashley, Lilka and Brad arrive in town, they will soon go to the medical post seeking help for the guy they found in the caves under Under Traffic. As soon as Ashley, Lilka, and Brad arrive in town, they soon go to the medical station to seek help for the guy they found in the caves in Under Traffic. The doctor at the local attends the emergency room and does everything he can for the man. The doctor says it was a bit boring because as my patients are close to that place he receives patients with broken arms all the time and says that it would be interesting if he received patients with problems which he could improve his knowledge. The young man thanks everyone for having helped him, apparently he broke a few fingers, he thanks saying that he would not know what would happen if they had not appeared there. The young man begins to tell what happened in the mines, he says he has sworn to have heard the somd and exploding gunpouwder just before the roof collapses, he says he is almost certain to have heard human voices, Brad says that this was a strategic location right at the entrance to the mine and could have been part of a plan executed by someone, Lilka suggests that Ashley contact Irving, by the communicator Ashley says the mine accident may have been intentional and Irving suggests they keep investigating, they decide to continue the investigation in the city. Next to the hospital they talk to members of a family who live there and they tell about the Telepath Tower that according to one of them has been invaded by people who seem dangerous and since these people are there, monsters are appearing, moreover a lord over age, says that the tower is already being lended by his family to generations and that now they can barely approach the place They report what they discovered to Irving, who in turn says they should investigate the tower, it still reveals that it is vital because without it even this system of communication would not work. Upon returning from the tower, they are surprised in the city by a girl who seemed to be watching them for some time. She says she has something to say to them, but Lilka says they are in a hurry and they should talk about it another time, the girl says they do not know her place and comments on seeing a Gull Wing-class flying over the skies east from there. According to the girl no country uses a type of flying machine like that since the Slayheim Liberation Army. Ashley suggests that it may be Odessa, the terrorist organization, but also asks the girl how she understands about these things and why she is telling them this, he finally asks who she was, the girl says that Ashley is stupid calling him by name. In her own way the girl introduces herself as Marivel, but she does not explain where she knew Ashley is curious, then the girl just disappears. Then Irving comes in contact again to communicate about the flying object of who they were talking about, they believe belong to the terrorist organization. He says they must have tampered with the Telepath Tower in some way and are now trying to escape, Irving says the new mission is to stop Odessa in their tracks immediately. Then Irving comes in contact again to communicate about the flying object of who they were talking about, they believe belong to the terrorist organization. He says they must have tampered with the Telepath Tower in some way and are now trying to escape, Irving says the new mission is to stop Odessa in their tracks immediately. The group leaves the town and depart towards Mt. Chug-Chug. Economy Gallows Pole Gallery Damzen02.png Damzen03.png|Damzen City Clinic Damzen04.png|Docter helps the group Damzen05.png|Gallows-Pole Damzen06.png|Magic Shop Elle Damzen07.png|ARM shop Damzen01.png|A house Category:Wild Arms 2 Category:Wild Arms 2 towns